


In America

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: “Would you like to join me?” Ushijima asks, taking a bite of food.“Join you for what?”“On the trip to America, of course.”Suga freezes. "To America?"





	In America

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> This is a request from Stacysmash with the prompt "Why are you kneeling" from this list: https://crowsimagine.tumblr.com/post/181560278901/marriage-proposal-starters

Suga sets down the platter of hayashi rice beside the plate of steamed vegetables. “Dinner is served!”

“Thank you for cooking,” Ushijima says as Suga joins him at their kotatsu.

“It’s my pleasure.” Suga enjoys cooking, on the clock and off. He especially likes preparing his boyfriend’s favorite, although he likes spicing up his food usually. “Especially since you’re not going to have good Japanese food for a while,” he jokes. Ushijima had a game in California for a volleyball game and he’d be leaving in a few days. Suga is used to Ushijima leaving for his games, but he sometimes emerges himself in his work to forget about their empty bed. However, the restaurant he’s working at is currently getting remodeled. While he’s getting paid for his time off (he’s happy to work at a nice restaurant, especially as one of the head chefs), that means he doesn’t have one of his distractions. Which means he’s spending more time at their apartment. Meaning he’s reminded of his boyfriend an ocean away.

“It’s not too long. Only a week.”

“I know,” Suga replies, placing a portion of the hayashi rice on Ushijima’s plate while he’s placing vegetables on Suga’s plate. He smiles.

“Would you like to join me?” Ushijima asks, taking a bite of food.

“Join you for what?” Suga asks, picking up his own fork.

“On the trip to America, of course.”

Suga freezes. "To America?"

Ushijima isn’t fazed in the slightest. “Yes. I only have a few games there, I’ll have some free time. We can go sight-seeing.”

Expected of Ushijima to so casually suggest something so big.

“You’re leaving in three days!” Suga cries. “Will I be able to even get a ticket? It’s a good thing I have a passport already. I’m sure it’ll be expensive.”

Ushijima places his hand on top of Suga’s. “You don’t need to worry about the money. You know that.”

It’s true Ushijima likes to spoil him with things, even if they’re not expensive. But Suga doesn’t like him throwing around his money, even if Ushijima said he likes to. (“What else am I going to do with it? The team takes care of all my volleyball needs.” Suga suggested he donate some of it, and Ushijima liked that idea very much, but that doesn’t stop him from spoiling him still).

“I don’t want to be dependent on you,” Suga mumbles.

“You’re not. You have your own job and you’re quite good at it,” Ushijima simply says. “We split the cost of the apartment, the cleaning duties, it’s all equal. You’re not dependent.”

“Yeah,” Suga reluctantly agrees. “That’s true.” He gets self-conscious when it comes to money. It’s no secret Ushijima makes more than him, even if his own salary isn’t bad at all. He despises the idea of him staying with Ushijima for the money, as some nasty fans imply. Ushijima always assures him they have nothing better to do than make other people miserable, because they’re insecure and jealous. Suga agrees with him, but it doesn’t make his own insecurity disappear instantly.

“If you want to come with me to America, we’d need to fix out hotel reservations,” Ushijima says. “You don’t have to come, but I’d greatly enjoy your company. I promise you I won’t be busy the whole time.”

The team  _would_  be covering a lot of the expenses, Suga considers. Other teammates have brought their partners before, it’s not frowned upon if it happens occasionally. Suga even went a few hours away on a “nearby” game and joined the team for dinner. They’re all nice guys, and the owner liked showing unity between the team and partners on trips.

“I’ll go,” Suga decides. “The trip is at a good time and it’ll be fun!”

“It’ll be more fun with you there,” Ushijima says, eyes sparkling happily.

Suga’s heart bursts.  _What did I do to deserve this sweet man?_

~~

During a team-only lunch before their second game, Suga goes shopping, wanting to find some nice souvenirs for his friends as well as keeping an eye out for any spicy food to see if America is on par with his spice tastes.

In one boutique, he discovers a beautiful bracelet he’s thinking of purchasing for his mother’s birthday present when he spots a glistening heart brooch. Not too big, around the size of his thumb nail, he didn’t dare take his eyes off it. Others may not see much, but he can’t help but think of Ushijima. He buys it along with the bracelet.

When he heads to the stadium to watch the game, he places the jewelry in his pocket, rubbing his thumb over the silver heart in particular. As he watches his boyfriend spike down the ball across the court, deliver powerful serves the opposite team’s libero even has trouble receiving, Suga makes his decision on something he’s been afraid of doing. But there’s no time like the present, right?

He greets Ushijima at the locker room. “You did great!” Suga congratulates him, kissing his cheek. Japan won 3-2 in a tight match, but Ushijima like usual led his team to victory. “I’m proud of you, like always.”

“Thank you,” Ushijima replies. Even after his shower and change of clothes, he’s tired. No surprise. Professional games take a lot out of the players. “We can eat out tonight, if you’d like. First I want to head back to the hotel and take a nap.”

Suga chuckles. “I don’t blame you.”

They head back to their room and a few hours later, they’re ready to head out. Suga knows he’ll spend the whole evening fidgeting (he already did ever since he purchased the brooch), so he goes for it.

“Wait Wakatoshi,” he calls as Ushima puts on his coat. “I want to talk to you.”

Ushijima adjusts his collar. “Is something wrong?”

“No, not at all.” Suga bites his lower lip. “I want to ask you something.”

“What is it, Koushi?”

Taking a deep breath, Suga bends down on a knee. He reaches into his pocket and gets out the brooch.

“Why are you kneeling?” Ushijima asks, casting a confused look to Suga before focusing on the brooch. “Is that a heart?”

“In Western culture, people usually kneel when they’re proposing,” he explains. “And yes.”

“But we’re Japanese.”

“And we’re currently in America,” Suga points out.

Ushijima furrows his eyebrows. “This is a Western proposal?”

“I guess you could say that,” Suga says. “Are you mad?”

“No. Why would I be mad?” Ushijima asks, confused. “Usually when someone proposes to another person, the answer is joy. I’m quite happy.”

Relief flows through him, even though his proposal hadn’t been accepted yet. “You haven’t given me an answer,” Suga points out, letting out a puff of laughter. “I’d like an answer soon, if that’s okay. This is kind of an uncomfortable position.”

“Oh.” Ushijima blinks. “But you haven’t asked me the question yet.”

Suga blushes. “Right. Wakatoshi, I’m really happy with you. I love you so much and I want to wake up to you every day, when you don’t have an away game,” he adds with a small laugh. “I’m grateful to have met you and have you in my life. Will you marry me?”

Ushijima gives the sweetest smile Suga has ever seen. “Yes, I accept.”

“Really?” Suga leaps off the ground. “You do?”

Ushijima smiles softly, making his heart melt all over again. “I wouldn’t lie. I would be honored to marry you, Koushi.”

Suga wraps his arms around Ushijima, kissing him deeply. Ushijima places a hand on the back of Suga’s neck, another on his lower back. “What is that heart?” he asks curiously after they split apart. “It didn’t look like a ring.”

“I saw this and immediately thought of you,” Suga admits, holding out his palm and letting Ushijima get a good view of the pendant. “I know you can’t wear jewelry, so I thought that you could wear this on your shirt or jacket, when you’re not in a game.”

Ushijima kisses Suga again. “Thank you,” he murmurs, lacing his hand with Suga’s free one. “I love you so much, Koushi.”

“And I love you.” Suga kisses his cheek. “Now let’s place this brooch on you."


End file.
